


The deep dark before dawn's first light

by imperial_queen



Series: When words aren't enough [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cullen and Champion were adventuring, Gen, Post-Trespasser, The Marbari is called Champion, Then it all went wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperial_queen/pseuds/imperial_queen
Summary: Cullen and Champion were fine, exploring, saving villages, doing the hero thing. That is until they bumped into an old friend.





	The deep dark before dawn's first light

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Chant of Light. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and feel free to leave comments and kudos.

“Commander. Surely you know that you cannot even hope to harm me, what attacking me will mean.” 

Cullen had already drawn his sword, knowing that he would die today. The mabari at his side was crouched, ready to charge towards the enemy, ready to sacrifice himself for Cullen. It was just them, and there was no way of sending a message with his goodbyes, with a report. No one would know what happened to them, they’d just vanish. He hoped Leliana would discover what happened to him, he hoped he wasn’t needed in the future. 

“I defeated the Inquisitor, left her crippled and defeated an army of Qunari warriors. You won’t even touch me.” 

Cullen shifted his grip on his sword, trying not to act rashly, to charge straight in like he wanted to. He made sure to stay as still as possible, Champion would follow his lead and the slightest movement could lead to the mabari making a move, could lead to Cullen being alone here. 

“I don’t want to fight you, Commander, I didn’t even expect to see you here. I thought you’d be at her side, helping her get through this difficult time, like you did before. And yet you abandoned her, you left her alone and went adventuring with your dog. How much do you really care for her if you can leave her so easily?” 

Cullen bit his lip to prevent his reply from making itself heard, to keep himself alive a little longer, to find out why Solas had forced this confrontation. The elf was stood there, like there was nothing wrong, like he hadn’t broken and damaged Liara more times than any of them could count, like he ruled the world. 

“Nothing to say, Commander? Am I hitting too close to home? Should I leave you here as a statue for her, a reminder of so many things?” 

Cullen exhaled sharply, “After everything you have done to her, to the world, you think she needs a reminder?” He watched as Solas took a step forward, heard Champion growl, a threatening low sound and moved his sword so that Champion didn’t charge, blocking the dog’s way. He wouldn’t lose anyone else if he could help it, wouldn’t let Champion make that move. 

“You took something she valued from her, shattered her faith in her culture, right down to its foundations, and then left her. You broke her heart, right after you said that you loved her.” Cullen was the one to take a step forward this time, Champion stepping forward along with him, the growling more intense. 

“I did what was right, Commander. It is not my fault that no elf, Dalish or Alienage, knows what it is to be Elvhen.” Solas’ voice held the same tone, same pitch as it had earlier, but there was something different, something off. Cullen flicked his eyes over Solas’ figure, taking in his stance, the way his shoulders seemed relaxed, the confident look in his eyes, and then noticed the fingers tapping at his leg. Maybe he wasn’t so sure of himself after all. 

“You hurt her, you broke her heart, you destroyed everything she believed in and left her feeling lost and alone, not knowing where to turn. Then, when she found a new purpose, when she found a new path and new beliefs, you told her you destroyed what once was, that everything the elves have suffered since the fall of Arlathan is thanks to you. That the reason the elves, all elves, have no connection with their culture, is because you destroyed it. And then you abandoned them. Just like you abandoned her,” another step forward, another step from either of them would bring them within touching distance. Champion fell silent but Cullen knew the mabari was watching Solas as carefully as he was, “Then you saved her life, told her the truth, told her you plan on doing to everyone, to the whole world, human, elf, dwarf, what you did to Arlathan, that your only solution to anything you see as a problem is to destroy the world. And then you abandoned her again.” Solas’ hands were clenched into fists, his eyes flicking over Cullen’s face. 

“Do you know what she did? Do you care about her enough to know that much? Or have you just stopped caring, stopped loving her?” Cullen signalled to Champion to move back, out of the line of fire, away, as Solas squared his shoulders and closed the distance between the two of them. He’d taught Champion the signals and what they meant, and he’d given them all to the mabari today. Champion just had to remember, to not get caught up in what would happen to Cullen.

Champion barked twice before leaving them, watching from a distance, and Cullen hoped the mabari would flee, would find Josephine or Leliana or Liara, and bring one of them here, so they could see what happened to him. If Solas let the mabari go. 

“Commander,” the elf hissed, “I have been watching her since I left the Inquisition. I know what she did, I know what she has committed to do, and I will not let my feelings for her stop me from completing my objective.

“In fact, I have a message for her, if you’d be kind enough to deliver it,” Cullen felt his stomach drop, the moment was near, and as he shifted his sword in his hand, he prepared himself to raise his shield, and as Solas turned around, and started walking away, Cullen raised his sword and his shield and launched himself across the small gap that remained.  
If he could end this, he would. If he didn’t try, what kind of man was he? He had to try. He heard Champion barking, and heard the barks become more and more distant as the dog fled, he prayed Solas wouldn’t bother with the dog. He felt himself stop moving, felt the magic Solas used freeze him in place, encase him in stone. He watched as Solas turned around, and saw the look on the elf’s face. He wasn’t smiling, but he did look satisfied. He listened as Solas spoke, “She will never defeat me. This world will die, but it is the only way to save the People. To save my People.” And Cullen watched as the elf left, walking calmly away.  
Cullen watched. He watched as the sun rose, he watched as night fell, he watched as the flowers around him bloomed. Bees buzzed, and insects settled in the small patch of plants at his feet. No other animals came near, they watched him from a distance. Maybe they were sensing the magic, sensing that he was still alive. Maybe. 

He watched for months and months, each dawn different from the last, each dusk unique. And he prayed, he prayed for an end to this endlessness, an end to the endless days and endless night. He prayed for Liara, prayed that she was alright, prayed for her safety, for Josephine’s and Leliana’s. He watched and he prayed and he listened. 

And then one day he heard a bark. He couldn’t see a dog, couldn’t turn his head to find out, but he prayed that it was Champion, hoped that he’d be found. 

More barks, getting closer and closer and closer until he saw Champion leap into view, standing far enough away that Cullen could see him, and then moving closer, trying to get Cullen to move. 

“Oh, Cullen. You should not have left, you certainly shouldn’t have tried to fight Solas on your own. Liara will be devastated.” It was Leliana. Champion had found Leliana. And she was giving orders. They were going to move him, take him to their base, try and find a cure, to reverse the magic. With this dawn, there was hope.


End file.
